All is Fair in Love and War
by DavidWhitlock
Summary: As the Cullens prepare for the confrontation with the Volturi an unexpected ally appears. First Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it, critique and comment, it'll help me with my flaws and faults.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Witness

Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and days felt like weeks, only a single day had passed since Alice had experienced her vision of the Volturi and their plans to rid the world of myself, my husband, my beautiful daughter and my whole family for a crime that we did not commit. Already Carlisle and Esme were planning trips to find Witnesses to help us in our time of need, most of these trips were to be ventured 'across the pond' as the old saying goes and so they would be gone for days, Myself and Edward were going to travel to Denali to meet our closest relatives, they were the first to know and understand the truth about our amazing daughter and her incredible gifts.

A week passed and more Witnesses were arriving: Siobhan, Liam and Maggie had arrived from Ireland that afternoon and had agreed to hunt away from both Cullen and Quileute lands. As Carlisle and Esme entered the house for the final time a strange look of sadness swept Carlisle's face, Edward read both his facial features and his mind simultaneously, "We all hope it won't come to a fight" he had answered the dreaded question that seared through Carlisle's mind. "Speak for yourself" Jacob chortled from across the room throwing a wink at Emmett who's grin stretched ear to ear. "Fighting is never the answer so thats the end to all this doom and gloom, am I understood?" Esme was the one to end the jokes, I'd never seen her change from a smile to a look of pain and shock so quickly.

Suddenly Jacobs face shifted, his nostrils flared and his eyes widened, Edwards features followed mere milliseconds after reading Jakes mind and within mere fractions of time every soul in the house was aware of the uninvited guest making his way very quickly through the forest towards our home. Edward and Jacob ran at full pelt out of the house to catch the stranger, Edward gaining a huge lead of course, I followed after him running as fast as my legs would carry me, if we were in danger then so was Reneseme. Suddenly we had stopped, for so had the stranger. I followed Edwards gaze up into the canopy where our unwanted guest sat, his right leg hanging lazily off a branch with his back against the trunk.

Who was this man and why was he in such a rush to find us? "What is your business here?" Edward always sounded so stern when addressing unknown Vampires. "My business?" said the newcomer, "My business is my own, so with the upmost respect Edward you can shut up" He said turning his head slightly to meet my husbands gaze. Did they know each other? Had they met before? "Who is he?" I asked Edward in the hopes that I would finally gain some answers. "I am David and I am here to help" my answer had come from the man himself. "It's not possible!" Edward exclaimed. "Why not?" I asked, "Who is he?" more questions flooded my mind. "He's a very very old friend" Edward replied. A light thud was heard and David was upon the ground two feet from where we stood.

I finally got a decent look at him, he was young physically that was for sure, yet his voice was not boyish at all, one of maturity and age, by his build i'd have guessed he was 18 when he was changed, he was ripped, you could tell that just by looking, although he wasn't as beautiful as Edward, no one in the world would ever be however this young man was a sight to behold. He was a Nomad, you could tell by the way he held himself and yet he dressed like a normal 18 year old human, White t-shirt, white hoodie and a brown leather jacket that Alice would detest had she been present, blue denim jeans and a purple and white neck scarf. His hair was blonde, a similar shade to Jaspers. His chin was pronounced and his jawline was firm. The last thing I noticed were his eyes, how had I not noticed them before? They were a bright golden colour, he was a Vegetarian too. "Your husband and I go way back dear Bella" how did he know my name? I thought "I know your name because your husbands gift and my own are very much alike although unfortunately his is a parlour trick compared to mine" David explained as his eyes darted between us.

"It's true" Eleazar's voice spoke behind us, "And thats not the only trick he has up his sleeve" the Denali Vampire grinned. What else could this strange man do? I wondered. Eleazar answered my subconscious question "He has the ability to transport himself, a teleport if you will, not to mention the strength" I heard a huff of scepticism escape Emmett's lips. "Where have you been hiding?" Edward asked after seconds of disbelief. "I've been here and there brother" David told him. Carlisle was the next to speak. "David seeing as yourself and Edward are acquainted I assume you're here on good terms and won't cause us harm?" my father in law was always the diplomat "Why of course Carlisle" the Nomad exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

DPOV

"Wolves….gross" I thought to myself, had my former brother really stooped this low? When I entered the house I was met with two things: the first was the 16 pairs of red eyes that studied me. The second was the faintest of heartbeats, so small and soft, fluttering and quiet as a morning breeze, my eyes snapped from object to object trying to place the sound until my ears and eyes tuned to the sounds source, first floor, third bedroom on the left past the bathroom with the lavender in the window. A quick smile slide across my face as I stepped forward to meet my newfound allies, introductions were made and friends were discovered.

As the day wore on and the fire crackled talks turned to darker things, the coming confrontation, the aftermath and plans for the future. Suddenly I felt a shift, the faint heartbeat grew in strength, getting louder and closer and then there it was, a perfect child, rubbing her tired eyes, stunning and amazing, a small gasp escaped my mouth followed closely by a sharp hiss at the Immortal Child who stood before me, I threw a rage filled look at Edward who was quickly in front of me explaining the situation. "David this is our daughter Reneseme, I am her biological father and Bella is her mother" as my mind adjusted I realised, read the thoughts of my brother before me and knew the truth "Oh Dio, E 'fantastica" (Oh God, She's fantastic) my Italian roots bursting forth in a single exclamation. She looked up smiling at me with her gloriously white teeth and my heart melted.

As she walked toward me fear and uncertainty gripped my heart. Edward gave me a reassuring look as I bent down and introduced myself "Hello piccolo (little one), my name is David" she looked to her father who gave her a small nod and she reached her hand foreword to touch my cheek, shock and awe ran through me immediately as she showed me a picture, her questions of my identity and origins.

As I opened my mouth to speak Edward beat me to it "He's an old friend sweetheart and he's here to help us" as he finished she looked into my eyes in all her glory and spoke "Thank you David it's lovely to meet you" and with that my heart melted all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

BPOV

As the days passed we got accustomed to having a lot more vampires around and everybody got on fairly well, the talented of us were training like crazy, Eleazar had discovered that I had a shield ability and Kate expanded upon his verdict with the notion that I would be able to push forth my shield to protect those around me. With this new found information I decided that I would do anything and everything that I could to protect my family and friends with my shield. David, after meeting Reneseme, became much more friendly, he spoke for hours with Edward about the past, his adventures, when he was changed, how he came to be a vegetarian and how he had loved and lost his mate.

Hearing his tales and stories of his journey I slowly developed a great respect for him as well as a deep sadness for his loss, he told us that her name was Constance and that she was a human as I had been, his cover story at their time of meeting was that he was a local photographer working in New York for a small time newspaper, he said that he saw her for the first time in a small cafe off of Ludlow St in Manhattan, that the moment he saw her he was hooked, quite like Edward and I or Jacob and Reneseme.

He continued by telling us that he felt compelled to go and speak to her, so he sat opposite her in the booth after asking whether or not she was with anyone, she had said no so he sat and complemented her on her blue eyes and lovely hair style, after that they began talking, joking and laughing about the goings on of everyday life. They had dated and loved each other very much, David had told us a few days after we had asked him, but then one day as he was walking to the papers editing studio he received a phone call.

'A cop was on the other line' He told us. 'He told me that Constance had been asking for me, so as anyone would do I legged it, I ran to the hospital where she had been admitted, the Cop in question had told me that the guy was just some punk, looking for easy money and that the Gun wound wasn't that serious' he continued with apparent pain. 'Serious my ass, I could hear her laboured breathing, her frail heart beat, I pushed passed the Cop and entered her hospital room, nurses urging me to leave, none of them matter, she was all I wanted to see, I wanted to gaze into her eyes, just once more. I got my wish, she stared at me with pain and sadness written in her eyes, I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me, "It's gonna be ok, I'm going to be with Jesus" She had a strong faith, not that I had ever been enticed by it, she had tried to take me to church but it never stuck with me, I smiled a weak smile back at her. If our kind could cry then I would have been weeping buckets at this point, at that moment her vitals went mad, the beeping was crazy and I was forcibly ejected from the room, she flatlined within minutes and I never saw her again' his voice broke as he uttered the words. 'I got my revenge on the punk kid though' He flashed a grim smile.

'I found out his name and portrait from the cop, who said he was already in the system, it didn't take me long to find him.' He looked pained but also had a look of grim satisfaction as he spoke. 'He was sitting on a bench in Central Park not a week after she passed and I just went and sat next to him, he didn't look at me, I don't even think he noticed me, of course it was 10pm on a Tuesday and no one was about. I wish I had taken the time to read his mind at the end, just to wonder at what pathetic thoughts had run through his mind.' David spat the words through gritted teeth. 'I took his throat in my hand and with one jab I ripped his heart from his chest.' We gasped as the realisation that this once loving and caring Vampire had become a monster, a murderer transformed by hate and grief. 'That was the one and only human to die by my hands and I intend on keeping it that way.' And with that he got up and left us in stunned silence


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Easy Kill

DPOV

The bracing Washington breeze gripped my bare ice cold marble shoulders, as I inhale the air around me I am met by two unique flavours, one: the flowing river with it's fresh, clear scent and second: the blood of a fully grown male Elk drinking from the glistening river. As I prepare to take my dive I sense the presence of another nearby, by her smell she is a Vampire but she is also Human… My brothers unique young one, so special and wondrous, my eyes flicker to her, she is also poised ready to strike at my kill, I waver my options, do I strike and relieve her of a meal or do I choose mercy and give her what she wants… I then hear the thoughts of my brother, as if spoken to me. 'She's faster then you David, I wouldn't'. Oh how little he knows. The power and energy ripples through my legs and I prepare my spring, and in one move I leap from the tree that I stand in…

EPOV

'Go Reneseme Go!' My daughter springs but we are too late, David had leaped as I instructed my daughter, she is faster then him and so should have reached the meal first but I had underestimated him, he had used his unique skill and transported himself onto the elk which now lay drained of blood at Reneseme's feet. She looks up at me with a look of wonder and confusion, I simply point at David who sits in his tree, blood smearing his right hand.

DPOV

Her face was perfect even with the little pout she was giving me, her dimples were defined and her cheeks rosy. I gave her a little wave and a smile that told her she should have run faster and I was gone, I reappeared behind them holding now in my right hand a second Elk to make up for the one I had stolen from her, as a peace offering to this incredible child.

I didn't say anything to either of them I simply left to find Alice, I needed a shirt…

APOV

As I sat arranging flowers in the dining room David appeared behind me, covered in blood, it's smell fills my nose bringing up the thirst I had worked so hard to reject throughout the day, 'You could have warned me that you'd be trailing that scent all through the house Nomad, we usually used his name but I preferred to use his title as a sort of nickname. He shot me a cheeky smile and held up his hands in defence. He then proceeded to ask me if Jasper had any spare shirts, they were of the same size and build so Jasper was the right man to ask, I nodded and fetched one from our room for him, he thanked me and then he was gone, vanished, just poof, as if I had imagined the whole thing, only to reappear two seconds later holding a new bunch of flowers and giving me a small kind kiss on the cheek, which didn't go down well with Jasper standing in the corner reading, a small growl had escaped his lips.


End file.
